


WANTED

by ThyErasmusBeDelivered (D20Owlbear)



Series: Warlock TV, Novelizations and Fics [3]
Category: Slow Show - mia_ugly
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Rated G for All the typos in sure are in these graphics, Slow Show, Warlock - Slow Show, Warlock Tv Show, graphics at least, wanted posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/ThyErasmusBeDelivered
Summary: William, Julia, and Joshua (and Arthur) are all respectable folk with a single wanted poster. Erasmus, on the other hand, has Five (5)! The harlot!
Series: Warlock TV, Novelizations and Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations, Ixnael’s SFW corner, Slow Show Metaverse, Warlock fic





	1. William of Neath

**Author's Note:**

> [The Tumblr Post collection of all the posters](https://d20owlbear.tumblr.com/post/190974021368/william-julia-and-joshua-and-arthur-are-all)

WANTED

William of Neath

On the left of a drawing of a man in a coat, tunic, hose, and a hat: Wanted for crimes of treachery to the Inquisition, theft, pillaging, aiding and abetting known fugitives, willfully and knowingly aiding the growth and spread of The Plague, coercement, among others.

On the right of the same drawing: Approach with caution! A criminal! Information of this man's whereabouts along with his companions will be rewarded. He consorts with a witch, a thief, a child and a dog.

Below: Considered to be both armed and dangerous.


	2. Joshua and Arthur

WANTED

Child and Dog  
Wanted Alive

Above and to the left of a drawing of a toddler in a shift and a large Irish Wolfhound, above the child’s head: Approach with caution! A criminal!

Above and to the right of the same drawing, above the dog’s back: Approach with caution! An animal!

Below the drawing: Reward given for information on the whereabouts of both boy and dog given to the Inquisition

Below again in slightly smaller lettering: Caution: found often in the company of unsavory sorts! A witch, a theif, and ex-priest!


	3. Julia Chattox of Iyesgarth

WANTED

Julia Chattox of Iyesgarth

To the left of a detailed drawing of a middle-aged woman wearing a scarf wrapped over her head, and a plain tunic dress belted with an apron, she is kneeling to cook, this is the only wanted poster with a background: Wanted for crimes of theft, smuggling, witchcraft, pillaging, aiding and abetting known fugitives, willfully and knowingly aiding the growth and spread of The Plague, coercement, among others.

To the right of the same picture: Approach with caution! A criminal!

Information of this woman's whereabouts along with her companions will be rewarded. She consorts with a thief, an ex-priest, a child and a dog.

Below: Considered to be dangerous.


	4. Erasmus of Blancathey (et al)

WANTED

Erasmus of Blancathey

To the left of a drawing of a man in a long tunic, belt, hose, and droopy hat, the man has a beard and arms outstretched: Wanted for crimes of theft, murder, smuggling, selling poor goods, pillaging, aiding and abetting known fugitives, willfully and knowingly aiding the growth and spread of The Plague, coercement, among others.

To the right of the same drawing: Approach with caution! A criminal!

Information of this man's whereabouts along with his companions will be rewarded. He consorts with a witch, an ex-priest, a child and a dog.

Below: Considered to be both armed and dangerous.   
Has an attack horf.

Wanted poster for Lyle Amar of Woodhaerst. Erasmus posed as a witch performing fake magic to convince people to pay him to exorcise evil spirits lay curses on others and blessings on their crops on behalf of the Old Gods as well as selling tonics and tinctures known not to work as he says.

WANTED

Lyle Amar of Woodhaerst

To the left of a drawing of a man in robes trimmed with fur at the open collar, a dagger at his belt, and a cap with a feather in it: Wanted for crimes of witchcraft, murder, theft, and inciting riots.

To the right of the same drawing: Approach with caution! A witch!

Information of this man's whereabouts will be rewarded.

Wanted poster for Lord Osmond Faircloughe of Perthlochy. Erasmus has infiltrated courts and gatherings of nobility more than once, especially under the guise of Lord Faircloughe who brings stolen wine to win the hearts of maidens (and men alike). He is a scoundrel known for his _early morning departures_.

WANTED

Lord Osmond Faircloughe of Perthlochry

To the left of a drawing of a man, clearly nobility, with a large mustache, draping fabric around his shoulders and arms, and stylish but puffed clothing: Wanted for crimes of selling rumors, petty thievery, and seduction of maidens.

To the right of the same drawing: Approach with caution! A liar!

Information of this man's whereabouts will be rewarded.

Wanted poster for Sir Wymond Suttone of Abingdon. Erasmus has impersonated his fair share of guards and Inquisition soldiers, usually mingling among them when the training fields are far away, but has at times infiltrated the priests' orders as Sir Suttone. It is likely that this raunchy position in this wanted poster is drawn by a jilted (would-be) lover.

WANTED

Sir Wymond Suttone of Abingdon

To the left of a drawing of a man wearing a breastplate, high collar, widely puffed trousers, and stockings with a sash draped from his right shoulder to left hip, and what is likely two rapiers attached at his waist: Wanted for crimes of theft, inciting duels of honor, impersonating an official, and seduction.

To the right of the same drawing: Approach with caution!  A rapscallion!

Information of this man's whereabouts will be rewarded.

Wanted poster for Lady Amanda Bishop of Fernsworth. Erasmus has seduced men and occasionally women with her witchcraft under the guise of Lady Bishop.[Last known seduction by Lady Bishop can be read about here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589968)

WANTED

Lady Amanda Bishop of Fernsworth

To the left of a drawing of a woman in a simple but rich-looking gown with a long and pointed hat, fabric draping from the tip, holding a coin purse: Wanted for crimes of seduction and witchcraft.

To the right of the same drawing: Approach with caution! A harlot!

Information of this woman's whereabouts will be rewarded.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me in a couple of places!
> 
> Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Great_Ass_aFire>  
> Tumblr: <https://d20owlbear.tumblr.com/>
> 
> All my graphics/photomanips are there plus you can find updates on anything if you send me an ask or message! I also take graphic/banner/emoji requests and writing prompts/requests.


End file.
